The Puckleberry Shuffle
by RoseFleur
Summary: iTunes Shuffle, 10 Songs, all Puckleberry in various forms. T for language.


**The Rules:**

**- iTunes on shuffle**

**- 10 Songs, the time of each to write a short drabble**

**And thus I give you: The Puckleberry Shuffle. **

* * *

><p><em>1) Better than Today – Kylie Minogue<em>

"Noah? Noah!"

"Berry is that you?" He cried as she came bounding into his room. Noticing the tears he said, "What's wrong?"

"Finn, he, he cheated on me…"

"Oh Rach…" he enveloped her in his arms and said, "I always told you, you were too good for him. Come on, lets go get some ice cream and watch 'Funny Girl'."

He looked at her seriously for a moment.

"It will get better Rach. He's an ass, and you're better than him and that. Come on," He kissed the crown of her hair and they left the room.

* * *

><p><em>2)<em> _In God's Hands – Nelly Furtado_

"Why are you always doing this Noah? You act like I mean nothing to you when we've been together for four years. Did they mean nothing to you at all?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course they meant something. They meant everything."

"It's like everything that made us fall in love has gone out the window."

"Don't say that."

"Can't we just go back to being us, in love again, like we used to be?"

"You know I love you Rach."

"Sometimes I forget."

"Let's get back to that place, and I'll begin to remind you."

* * *

><p><em>3) I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry<em>

"That was the hottest shit I have ever seen."

Rachel chuckled, running her tongue over her teeth before reprimanding Noah for his language.

"Since when did Rachel Berry become such a badass?" asked Puck, looking at her in awe.

"Since I got friends with you Puckerman. You're a bad influence." She replied winking at him.

"I'd say I'm a pretty good influence."

"I think I have a hand in this actually…" butted in Santana, "I helped her become the sexy goddess we have here today."

"Well yeah, considering you just had your mouth attached to hers."

"What can I say, I have talent?" grinned Santana as Rachel bit her lip smirking at the pair in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>4) Not Alone – Darren Criss<em>

"Shh, don't cry Rachel. Please." He took her in his arms and rocked her side to side.

"When is it ever going to come round to me? When are things going to be good?" She sobbed into his chest, clutching the material of his shirt in her grip.

"It will be good soon, I promise."

"You have Lauren, Finn has Quinn, even Satan has Karofsky! Why am I the only one who's on her own like a sad little loser?"

"You're not alone, Rach." Puck drew back and looked her in the eye. "You have me. I will always love you, because I am your friend and I am always here for you. Come on, don't be so silly. You know you're not alone."

"Maybe you're right." She sniffled lightly, and looked up at him. "I do have you."

"You do have me." And he hugged her again, rocking her gently.

* * *

><p><em>5) The Promise – Girls Aloud<em>

"I, Noah Eli Puckerman, take thee, Rachel Barbara Berry, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I promise to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>6)<em> _Just a Little – Liberty X_

"Thoughts?"

"You look hot as fuck, Berry. Hudson won't know what's hit him."

"Language, Noah. But thank you."

"Remind me again why you're stood in my room in black lingerie?"

"I needed a male opinion on my attire and since you're my best friend, I knew it wouldn't be awkward."

Puck pondered her comment, and wondered how awkward she would feel if she noticed his growing hard on.

* * *

><p><em>7)<em> _The Journey Continues – Mark Brown ft. Sarah Cracknell_

She couldn't believe she was actually here. Of course she had been before, in her Junior Year for Nationals, but this was totally different. She was moving to New York, she was going to live here, go to school here, work here, and fall in love here.

She remembered telling Finn that 'being in New York was like falling in love'. Luckily she had both. She gripped Noah's hand tightly and murmured that she was nervous.

In true Noah-fashion, he squeezed her hand back and told her she had no need to be nervous, that she, Rachel Berry, was going to rock New York, and this was just the first step in what was sure to be an incredible journey.

Then he tilted her chin up and kissed her gently.

"Our first kiss."

"Noah, we've kissed loads of times."

"But this is our first one in New York. That's got to mean something special."

* * *

><p><em>8)<em> _Hold It Against Me – Britney Spears_

"Noah," she muttered in between kisses, "Noah,"

"Hmpgfh" he replied, covering her mouth with his.

"Noah," she repeated pulling herself away from him. She gazed at him steely in the eye and said, "I'm ready."

"Ready?" He questioned, laying a kiss on her neck.

She sat back on her knees and said simply, "I want to have sex with you."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"Yes, I do. So we better make it worthwhile." And she ran her tongue up his arm, gently kissing his shoulder before trailing kisses down his body.

"Rach, I want you so badly." He moaned, a certain vulnerability coming over him.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She instructed, to which he duly obliged.

* * *

><p><em>9) Because we Can – Moulin Rouge Soundtrack<em>

"I knew you would get it. You're a star Rachel; I've been telling you this for years." He lifted her off her feet and spun her around kissing her forehead, cheeks and lips.

"I can't believe it." She landed quite stunned biting her lip in anticipation.

"I can." He looked at her simply and smiled.

"Why?"

"You told me once that being a star meant believing you were a star. I've never stopped believing that you were a star." He drew her close to him again and smiled down at her. "My star."

* * *

><p><em>10)<em> _Can't Fight the Moonlight – LeAnn Rimes_

"This is wrong. So wrong. You're my best friend. We so should not be kissing." She looked at him in the dark of his bedroom, sat on his bed staring into his green eyes.

"Then why does it feel so right?" He murmured not taking his eyes off hers. A thin sliver of moonlight lit half of her face and he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I don't know." She whispered, "All I know is, I don't want to stop." She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Can't fight nature." Noah said simply and caressed her face with his smooth hand.

"I think we've been fighting it for too long." She admitted, "It's time to give in."

"Give into me," He whispered softly and before she knew it, they were kissing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks. And reviews are always appreciated. Ps, seeing Glee! Live TOMORROW!x<strong>


End file.
